


Sacrifice For Love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Major spoilers for a game, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto is enjoying playing his new video game. Too bad he falls asleep and Susie decides to have a go. This action causes consequences.





	Sacrifice For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> I have no idea. But this prompt inspired me. 
> 
> Person A is playing a video game even though they’re really tired. They end up falling asleep during the game. Person B walks up and sees A sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. Instead of waking up A or turning off the game, B picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play.

Toto settles into his office chair with a tired sigh. The glow of the computer screen being the only light illuminating the office.

As he clicks on the little icon on the top of the screen and settles into the chair, he sighs deeply.

It had been a long day and now he just wanted to play his new favourite game for a few minutes.

As soon as the soft opening music began to play, he found himself smiling softly. He had been playing this game for a few weeks now and he had found peace in being in that world. The game’s music, characters and story all merged together to create a world in which he could escape media dramas and fighting drivers.

He was now almost finished with the game, but he found he could barely keep his eyes open. Slowly his eyes begin to close….

* * *

“Toto?” Susie walks into the room an hour later and looks at Toto slumped fast asleep in his chair, the computer screen still on.

Susie frowns and walks over to the computer, seeing the game still on the screen.

Curious she pulled up a chair and moved the mouse a little, making the view point spin. She quickly worked out the controls and continued the game.

* * *

 

When Toto wakes up, he notices Susie sat besides him with tears in her eyes.

“Su?” Toto asks sleepily. “What are you doing?”

Susie points to the screen and Toto looks, his mouth falling open in horror.

 

“Susie…please…no…I’ve done so much….” Toto goes to take the mouse from her but Susie keeps a hold of it.

“Toto…you can’t kill an entire town for someone.” Susie says.

“I can! And I will! Please Susie!” Toto looks at her. “Please!”

“No, Toto.” Susie shakes her head firmly.

She clicks _Sacrifice Chloe._

Toto looks at her. “You are ruthless.”

Susie looks at him. “What? It’s just a game.”

“THEY WERE IN LOVE!” Toto says emotionally. “Now she has to watch her die…”

“Toto It’s a game.” Susie says deadpan.

“Max loved Chloe…she did so much.” Toto whimpers, tears in his eyes as he watches Max cry on screen.

“Oh for the love of-” Susie clicks out of the scene and reloads the checkpoint, letting it play out before selecting _Sacrifice Arcadia Bay._

“Thank you.” Toto says emotionally.

“You are a sap.” Susie rolls her eyes.

“But I’m your sap.” He says with a grin. “And I’d destroy a town to keep you safe.”

“For me?” She asks raising an eyebrow.

“For you.” He nods, taking her hand.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Nice to know you love me that much.”

“I’ve always loved you that much.” Toto says seriously. “You’re my world.”

Susie smiles at him softly and then leans over to kiss him gently.

Toto kisses her back while in the background Max and Chloe leave the ruins of Arcadia Bay behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
